


Started With A Milkshake

by GlitteryDemon



Series: KotalErronJin [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Corresponded Posting On Tumblr, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Shame kink, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryDemon/pseuds/GlitteryDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin thought it would be nice to take his boyfriends to Earthrealm for a milkshake- things don't go the way for him, and he ends up doubting himself. Only to be proved wrong by the emperor and mercenary.</p><p>(really my excuse to write threesome porn as a present to some peeps, enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Started With A Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pass_me_the_bucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/gifts).



"Junior, I still don't understand why you need to drag us through a portal to go to a..?" 

 

"I'm taking you both to a ice cream shop because I hardly doubt you both have ever had a milkshake." Jin cut his lover Erron off before he could even finish. He was grinning widely, his small hands wrapped around a blue massive hand and his other wrapped around a calloused and scarred hand.

 

"What makes you say that? I'm over a hundred years old, what makes you think I never had a milkshake?" Erron questioned, raising a brow, though his mask hiding the small smile at his smaller boyfriends effort for this.

 

"I hardly doubt a raccoon faced mercenary like you ever had a milkshake, so shush, aren't you excited Kotal?" Jin asked, practically jumping with excitement as they were getting closer to the parlor- did I forget to mention that they were walking down the street, so lots of people gave them weird looks.

 

Not for their clothes, no, they were casually dressed- it took forever for Kotal but soon Jin was able to get him in a hoodie and sweatpants- and he convinced the emperor to take off the headpiece, leaving his dark short blue hair to show.

Erron dressed in a simple t-shirt that said 'Save a horse, Ride a cowboy' on it and jeans that hugged his hips- Jin unsuccessfully being able to convince the man to take off the mask, but convincing him to leave his fluffy brown/sandy brown hair out.

He himself had his hair braided, thanks to Jacqui, and was dressed in a simple light blue shirt, and a white skirt, hey don't judge, it was more comfortable than pants.

 

"I don't understand why you needed to drag me away from Outworld to just have me try a drink." Kotal answered, his deep voice startling a child who walked by.

 

Jin frowned and sighed dramatically, "Reptile has Outworld under control, I want to give you and this raccoon over here a break from the sandy place. Don't worry, you'll guys will love this place. I remember Johnny taking me, Cassie, Jacqui, and Takeda to this place when we all visited SF the first time when we were kids." The archer truly seemed happy he was doing this for his lovers'.

 

As soon as they got to said place, Jin led the way inside, it was nice and spacey and smelled purely of sweets. He smiled widely, his eyes sparkling as he inhaled, taking in the sweet scent. "Alright, c'mon! I want you guys to choose your milkshakes first."

 

He led the way to the counter and suggested flavors to Kotal, who seemed to deject all of them. Erron himself was a bit away from the two and he smiled behind his mask, this was one of the sweetest things someone's done for him and he was honestly grateful to have a boyfriend like Jin. 

 

He jumped though when he felt a pair of hands land on his shoulders, he was turned and came face to face with a woman- who was rather showing much of her cleavage. 

 

"I couldn't help but notice that shirt you were wearing, I'd be glad to save a horse and ride a cowboy~" She purred through her cherry lips, Erron groaned and pushed at the woman.

 

"Yeah, no thanks, broad, I've got myself a rider." The girl was lucky, because she would of taken lead no more than a few seconds ago if he had his guns. The girl didn't let up though, "Oh sure you do~ You don't have to lie baby, I promise I'm really good in bed~" She purred through her teeth.

 

"Yet, he said, he's got himself a rider. I'm that rider, so if you could stop raping my boyfriend, that'd be great." Jin came up beside Erron, growling lowly.

 

The woman did nothing but scoff and hum, "You? Oh, so you're a faggot who brain-washed this cutie." Jin faltered at being called that name, he stood strong though, "He sure does love it, I'm the one who makes him moan at night sweetheart. I'm not the one with the cunt that's been filled by millions of other guys." He hissed out like a snake.

 

Another scoff came before the woman said, "At least I'm not a mistake, your mom really should of swallowed you- you're a disgrace to this world and you're only used for your ass, at least I've also got the looks. So, _sweetheart_ , when you're left all alone, you'll know why because you're a defect." She said with a smirk.

 

Jin widened his eyes as she literally spoke out all his doubts about himself, he looked down which caused Erron to growl and Kotal, who overheard to come over. 

 

"I really think you should leave this establishment, unless you want to take the wrath of an Osh-Tekk." Kotal growled, his white/blue eyes glowing menacingly.

 

The woman gave a yawn before taking out a piece of paper, putting it into Erron's hand, "Call me- see you freak and other big freak." She sashayed right out the door, but she didn't last long as she suddenly started burning alive, thanks to Kotal being a Sun god and all.

 

Erron growled and ripped the piece of paper up before going to Jin's side, who seemed like he was about to cry. "Let's get you home, junior" he said in a calm and sweet tone. Jin simply nodding.

 

* * *

 

Jin sat on the massive bed in Kotal's living quarters, taking out the braids, "I'm sorry" he murmured softly, running his hands through his now curly hair.

 

"For what, my konsort?" Kotal asked, looking over to the smaller male that currently was sitting criss-crossed now. Erron looking over himself as he was taking off his mask, revealing the scar that ran across his lips.

 

"This was supposed be a good day and- _I ruined_ _it_." Jin said softly, the first few tears falling down his cheeks. Dark, depressing things going through his mind.

 

_Pathetic_

 

_Useless_

 

_Replaceable_

 

"Junior, you didn't ruin shit, that little bitch did." Erron said, Kotal agreeing, the mercenary sitting on the other side of his lover. "You tried doing something sweet for us and that's all I care about, me and the Kahn both love what you were trying to do." The male smiling and nuzzling Jin.

 

Jin choked on a sob, "B-But, she's right, you both deserve so much better than _something_ like _me_." He cried, though he jumped when Kotal pulled him into his lap, the emperor kissing at his neck.

 

"That is a lie Kung Jin, you and Erron are my konsorts, nothing with tear me away from you or Erron. Whatever that whore said, she is absolutely wrong and if I have to fuck it into you, I'll do that." Kotal smirked as he scooted further onto the bed, Erron smirking himself and slipping in front of Jin.

 

The archer gulped and gasped, shutting his eyes as he felt Erron's rough calloused hands slide up his skirt.

 

"Ah ah, eyes open Jin or you get nothing." Erron said with a purr laced tone, Jin whining out before slowly opening them and meeting Erron's warm whiskey colored eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the mercenary's own. The emperor himself took to taking off Jin's garments, starting with the skirt, a smirk on the teal-colored male's face as he did so.

 

Jin broke away from the kiss as his shirt was stripped from him, he whined-

 

"You two aren't being fair, take off your clothes." He growled out softly, both other men chuckling and doing just so. They scooted more onto the huge bed, Jin still sandwiched in between them. Erron reached over and got the small tub of lube from the bedside table.

 

"Ready junior?" He asked, slicking his fingers and hoisting Jin's legs up, the archer humming softly in answer. The cowboy smirked as he rubbed his slick fingers against Jin's entrance, pushing two of them in.

 

A cry sounded from Jin's throat, whimpering and gasping as his head was turned.

 

"You still have a mouth, you _slut_ " Kotal growled out, causing Jin to groan as he loved getting name called during their little sexual activities. Jin took his hand and gripped the base of the emperor's huge cock, settling his mouth over the tip and using his tongue against the slit.

 

Erron groaned at the sight of his other lovers, causing him to thrust and scissor his fingers a bit rougher and faster. Jin moaned around Kotal's dick as he fucked himself down onto Erron's fingers. Jin being the stubborn little shit he was, slid down Kotal's cock, taking most of it and ignoring his gag reflex. 

 

Kotal moaned as he looked down at Jin, his blue milky eyes glazed over with lust and arousal, one of his large hands laced through the Shaolin's hair. 

 

"Erron, I believe this little whore needs a lesson taught to him." The emperor spoke, smirking as he saw Jin's eyes go wide at that. The mercenary looked up from his stretching of his lover and narrowed his eyes, chuckling.

 

"Does he now?" The purr drew out and it made Jin's skin crawl delightfully, pulling off the Kahn's dick.

 

"Y-Yes! Please! I need to be taught a lesson, f-fuck! Please!" He cried out, his eyes begging. Both the emperor and mercenary chuckling as they flipped Jin around onto his hands and knees. Erron and Kotal switching places.

 

"Jin, do you remember your safe word for when it gets overwhelming for you?" Kotal asked, being sincere for the moment. Jin nodded, clenching his eyes shut. "Repeat it to me then." Kotal said, Jin whining out, "Pineapple." He replied, squirming now as he pushed his hips back.

 

The emperor nodded to Erron, who lifted Jin's head and opened his mouth with his thumb. 

 

"What a pretty little slut" He purred deeply before sliding his cock between the archer's lips. A moan erupting immediately from Jin as he slid his way down Erron's cock, yelping loudly when he felt the sharp slap to his ass.

 

Kotal hummed as he watched his lover's skin start to turn pink from just the one smack, he did it to the other cheek and smirked as he got the same reaction from Jin- a yelp and a small jump. The larger male spread the Shaolin's cheeks, positioning himself and pushing himself in- inch by inch.

 

Jin's eyes rolled back at the action, but he didn't close them, instead looking up at Erron instead. Who was smirking as he fucked Jin's mouth- not even going roughly yet. Kotal groaned as he slid into Jin's tight and hot entrance, smacking the archer's ass as he entered. The action causing the smaller male to moan around the hard flesh in his mouth.

 

He suddenly let out a muffled yelp as he was jerked down all the way onto Erron's cock, tears welling up in his eyes as his gag reflex kicked up again- but he made no move to draw back. Jin cried out as Kotal started to thrust in and out of him roughly, avoiding that spot inside him on purpose.

 

Jin pulled back from Erron's cock, sputtering and coughing but gasping as he was drawn back and his mouth was fucked roughly, Erron's hands gripping at his neck and jaw, surely leaving bruises. His ass being treated the same way, tears streaming down his face, muffled moans coming from his own throat.

 

Kotal smirked and stopped for a second to angle himself to that one spot and thrust back in roughly, Jin instantly coming apart and coming hard against the sheets and going boneless. That left the other two to do as they pleased; Erron fucking Jin's throat and Kotal fucking against Jin's prostate.

 

To which Jin moaned and whined, noises releasing themselves. His eyes clenched shut as he suddenly got a throat full of Erron's come, making him swallow it. The archer cried out as Erron pulled away, but then Kotal thrusting h a r d against his abused prostate and coming inside him. 

 

His body jelly, he slumped against the mattress, panting heavily as Kotal slid out of him. Erron and Kotal cleaning up their smaller lover before sandwiching him once more as they cuddled, the sheets over them.

 

"We love you Kung Jin, don't you ever forget that." Kotal Kahn said, pressing gentle kisses to the bruises on Jin's jaw from Erron's fingers. Erron humming in agreement as he stroked Jin's hair. 

 

The Shaolin archer chuckling softly and nuzzling both his lovers, "I won't ever forget again." He said, "I love you both too."

 

"Now, I believe we need a rescheduling to go somewhere else. This time, me and Erron treating you." Kotal said softly, Erron smiling in agreement.

 

Jin snorted adorably with laughter, "You lovable assholes, I'd love to."

 

 

 

 


End file.
